roblox_the_northern_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Bow
Overview Not to be confused with the Ice Bow, the Cold Bow is one of the most rare & powerful weapons. It does 80 damage at full power. It can 1-2 shot kill an elk, making it arguably the best weapon in the game currently, especially for Native players due to the ability to craft a large number of Arrow's without the need for Pound's. However, it also has the slowest charge and is one of the hardest weapons to craft requiring 6 Iron Bar's & 4 Tree Log's, and needing to be near a Smeltery to melt the Iron Ore into Iron Bar's which requires 15 Stone & 5 logs, and a Blacksmith Station which to be crafted, requires 5 Iron Bar's & 5 tree logs. This is why, hardly any player regardless of status or wealth, carries one, as even if they could get their hands on all the supplies, and have enough time on their hands to mine for iron without getting killed, they would most likely end up a target for most players, especially bandits & Militia, if you somehow gets your hands on a cold bow, either by taking your time to craft one, or by looting it from another player, you may notice people especially hardcore or newer players, offer to 1v1 them, fake a friendship just to betray you, or offer to buy it from you, and most likely would just not repay you and take your weapon. Because of this, for your full protection, you need to either tend to play with your friends who you can trust, or go solo. If you are to travel, which is discouraged, beware of Factions and especially the Militia as they will gun you down the moment they see your cold bow, if they had not beforehand to loot you. It is also not suggested to take this weapon with you on campaigns, or raids due to the large risk of losing it, unless you can manage to regain the materials, which can take up to an hour of mining and crafting. Famously used in Island Events. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: * Is one of if not the most powerful weapon in the game. * Can 1-2 Shot other players * A good idea to sell at a Trading Post for a very high price. * Very fun for players who like extremely challenging gameplay, or like to rage and/or die a lot. * Good for sniping players from a distance * Better than Gun's and only required Arrow's for ammo, making it much more easy to have as a Native * Does not need reloading, however is balenced due to the extremely lengthy charge time. Disadvantages * Having this weapon out is the equivalent of a giant target over your player, and will be near impossible to not be immediately gunned down. You could say that having one is like having a terrible curse, or it is like having an impossible difficulty setting for the game. * Nearly impossible to get your hands on this weapon and even more so to have your friends & or Factions have one too. * While getting your hands on the supplies for a Cold Bow, you may easily be gunned down while your distracted. * Very likely to be betrayed or lied to by other players so they can steal your loot. * Has the longest charge time in the whole game * Losing it, especially if you were betrayed by another player, is almost guaranteed to make even the most calm of players rage quit. * Can take up to an hour to collect all of the supplies. * Can only be crafted with the Blacksmith Station * Is often confused with the Ice Bow, and may make you accidentally waste your logs in crafting it instead. * Has extremely bright blue colors which stick out and will make anyone notice you have one. Category:Bow Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Category:Bows